peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
About Us
center|link= Welcome to the about us section. Here you can learn about the origins of The Peacekeepers and how we have progressed as a League. right|200px|link=| The Peacekeepers are a group of individuals who believe in strong character development and been able to play our heroes in online superhero games. While we have started out creating and modifying existing concepts to work within the confines of Online games, our League has blossomed into so much more. Every day we are pushing each other to better hone our respective skill sets. We originally formed as a sub team withing the Legion of Champions as Team Apex. left|200px|link= The original members of that team were Overdrive and Flex(who would move on to other characters such as White Lion, National Guard, and a few more. As time progressed they approached certain individuals who were showing an above average interest in character creation. Those individuals were Compound (who would later become Burst), Tremor, Watchdog, Shatterpoint, Red Ringlight, and Crimson Beacon (who would go on to become Jamaican Jaguar). As time moved on some of the individuals of this new team, now known as The Peacekeepers would leave the team, Watchdog and Shatterpoint respectively. right|200px|link= As their ranks began to thin a decision was put forth to start expanding the team beyond it's current scope and into something so much more, but to accomplish this they needed to create a foundation. After bringing on Thor's Assassin and Megasect (who would go on to become Veikira and then Bombard), From there they brought in the Alpha recruitment class consisting of Lady Glacies, Gray Wolf, Celtic Bolt, Cyphon, Green Zap, Dr. Vinci, Christmas. They initiated from these members the first ranking system of Founders, Elite Officers and Members. left|100px|link= After more time passed and a couple of members left, so we held our Beta recruitment class. This time we brought in even more talented and enthusiastic members that were not only a great addition but allowed us to reach our designated member cap. Those members included none other than Blood Knight, Nighthawk, Shamrock, Solar Flare, Procyon, and Ralrena. However much to our surprise and dismay, The new MMO DCUO decided to segregate their PC and PS3 servers which essentially divided our single family unit in half and as such we initiated our Gamma Recruitment phase to bolster both sides. As preparations for this new recruitment phase were underway we lost Ralrena but after Gamma ended we brought in our largest recruitment class to date consisting of Def-force, Aquila Hawk, Impact, Jetspeed later to become Dire Wolf, Slipshod, Samson, Sovereign Cross, Silverswift, Superstar, Upgrade, and Witch Doctor. Some time after Gamma Recruitment we brought in Captain Corea who for the longest time had a standing invite into our League. While we've still a few members shy of our new cap, we've become strong once again. There's no telling where we will go or how things will change, but one thing is for sure, The Peacekeepers are here to stay .